


In His Eyes

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt: Does Scully ever tell Mulder he's got hella puppy eyes and that's the reason she can almost never tell him no?





	In His Eyes

Fox Mulder collapsed breathlessly onto his back, sporting a shit-eating grin. He glanced over to his left, satisfied that his partner appeared to be just as exhausted, but thankfully sated, as he was.

“Wow Mulder,” Scully panted, reaching for the comforter to cover her naked body, missing it completely. Mulder’s smile widened. *Wow*. He’d take “wow” any day. “That was…”

“Incredible? Awe-inspiring? Life changing?” He looked on as Scully grinned, nodding over at him.

“All of the above.”

“We don’t need team-building courses Scully. I think we work pretty well together.”

“I’m not sure I want to demonstrate this in front of the rest of the class,” Scully quipped, groaning as she tried again with the comforter, succeeding this time. As she covered her torso, Mulder rolled over to his front, resting his head on her chest. “Spoilsport.” He sighed contentedly, wishing they could stay like that forever, wrapped up in each other’s arms, shutting the rest of the world out. “I bet Skinner never imagined this when he signed us up for the course.” Another team-building event, but this one wasn’t interrupted by mothmen or any other monsters. They’d turned up, pretended to listen to their instructor, smiled politely at their fellow classmates and turned down all invitations to dinner, opting instead for takeout and a movie, which had led to a make-out session, which had led to a team-building session of the naked kind. And how here they were, sweaty and sated having demonstrated their ability to work as a team.

“Do you know what I love about you Scully?” Mulder asked, tracing his hand over his partner’s stomach, feeling her nipples harden beneath the comforter.

“My charm? My witty personality?”

“Mm…close.”

“If you say my breasts Mulder…”

“Oh I do love those too,” he said, shifting to kiss the breast closest to him. “Very very much. But not quite, there’s more.”

“I give up.”

“The fact you never say “no” to me.”

“Mulder, I always say no to you. “No Mulder, you can’t claim that on expenses. No Mulder, aliens don’t exist. No Mulder, we are not travelling across the country to investigate that.””

He smiled. He knew that. “I don’t mean in the office Scully, I mean here, in bed.”

Scully blinked down at him. “I’ve said no.”

“Not to sex you haven’t.”

“Well that’s because I was obviously a willing participant,” she said, a blush settling over her body. “Believe me, if I wasn’t in the mood I wouldn’t do it.”

“You just can’t say no to me, can you?” he teased. “I’m irresistible.”

“And so modest too.”

Mulder moved back up her body, kissing her cheek before settling his head on her pillow. “You would though, wouldn’t you?”

“Would what?”

“Tell me no.” As she looked over at him, Scully suddenly realized her partner looked a little concerned all of a sudden. “I don’t ever want to make you feel like you have to sleep with me.”

Rolling her eyes playfully, Scully lifted her hand and flicked Mulder on the nose, the move making him flinch. “Since when have you ever forced me into doing anything?”

“My expense report last month. And the month before that.”

“Only because if I don’t you end up making my life a misery by constantly complaining about it. Mulder…” she sighed, bemused by his concern. “You have never forced me to sleep with you and you never will. First of all, you are not that kind of person. Secondly, we both know that I could overpower you any day, and if you hadn’t just worn me out I’d happily prove it.”

“That’s fighting talk Scully.”

“I’m here because I want to be.”

“I’m glad.”

“And you have a puppy dog eyes.”

“I’m sorry?” Mulder laughed, her words taking him by surprise. “I have what?”

“You heard me?”

“Puppy dog?”

“Shut up Mulder, you know what I mean.”

“No please, explain.”

Sighing dramatically, Scully relented. “Your eyes are very expressive. They always tell me exactly what you’re thinking, and sometimes you remind me of a cute little puppy.”

“A cute little puppy? I don’t know whether to laugh or be offended?”

“It’s a compliment.”

“Are you saying I manipulate you with my eyes?”

It was Scully’s turn to laugh. “You wish. All I’m saying is you look adorable when you give me that smouldering look.”

“Smouldering?”

“You give me a look like you can’t wait to get me into bed and it’s hot. The Mulder cute puppy look is hot, and it makes me want to say yes. Besides, it’s better than your wounded puppy look.”

“I have more than one puppy look?” He was enjoying making Scully squirm.

“When you’re sad you look like you belong on one of those commercials for animal shelters. That’s not quite so hot.” She laughed at his expression. “That’s it, that’s the look.”

“I think what you’re saying Scully is that you agree with me.”

“About what?”

“You…” he dipped down to kiss her shoulder. “Think…” Then her neck. “I’m…” Another kiss on her chin. “Adorable.” 

As he kissed her lips and moved to straddle her, Scully suddenly sprung into action, flipping him over onto his back before he could even register what was happening. She was the one who straddled him, pinning him to the mattress. “No I don’t.” She grinned, then bent down to kiss him. “See, I can say no.”


End file.
